Day Off
by LostandAlone22
Summary: This is the third challenge by P.L. Wynter. This is not my next big story. May or may not be slightly OOC.


Disclaimers: "Supernatural" is owned by the WB. I am making no money from this story.

Beefaroo is an actual restaurant in the Rockford area, and the Wagon Wheel was a real place. I am aware that it has been torn down as of 2004.

This is my first attempt at a humor story...**ever**.

Enjoy!

* * *

With the Roosevelt Asylum still weighing heavily on both of their minds, Dean decided that they needed a day off. He knew that there wouldn't be too much to do in Rockford, Illinois, but he needed to find something close. They were currently driving down one of the roads outside of Rockford looking for something to eat. He had noticed a sign that said "Welcome to Loves Park- City With a Heart", and he laughed. From what they had already passed, he thought it looked like the heart seriously needed a transplant.

"Hey Dean, look! It's a firehouse. Do you want to eat there?" Sam called his attention to a small restaurant on his side of the car. He wanted to throttle his baby brother. It was lunchtime and it looked like this was the busiest part of town. There was no way he was getting over. Cutting a car off, he pulled into the parking lot.

Sam looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and looking back at the building. Dean parked the car and they walked into the building. It turned out to be a fast food type place.

"Beefaroo?" Dean said, taking note of the name. Sam shrugged his shoulders. They ordered and as Dean waited by the counter for their food, Sam looked over the walls. They were littered with articles about the Rockford Fire Department and he read the various articles. It hadn't been a problem when they were kids, but since Jessica he had been looking for anything that could have been like what had killed his mother and girlfriend. Something caught his eye. On one whole section of the wall, there was maybe seven articles on this resort place, the Wagon Wheel. The place had burned down three times. His interest sparked and the thought that maybe the asylum wasn't the only thing that was haunted in this city crossed his mind. There was a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face his brother.

"Look at this Dean. This place, the Wagon Wheel burned down three times. Do you think it's something we should look into?" Dean was about to point out that the articles said arson, but another voice spoke over his voice.

"Oh, definitely. There is so something happening there. It's so cool. If you go out there, you'll feel like something's watching you. And I heard that one of the maid's hung herself in one of the rooms and if you jump up to look in the room she was in it's still made up perfectly, nothing burned but there's blood on the wall. And like the pool is so haunted." There was a girl who looked about fifteen standing near Sam. She had blonde hair, and a pink baby tee that proudly displayed the name "Mrs. Jesse McCartney." The girl screamed over-enthusiastic fifteen year-old.

"Really?" Dean smiled at the teen, trying his best to show her he was interested. After all, she could be right. There had been something in the asylum after all, and that looked like a typical teen urban legend too.

"Yeah. A bunch of us are going out there tonight. Do you wanna come with us?" She said, bending her knee and leaning on the table, trying to look cute to Sam.

"Sure. We can meet you there. Can you tell me the general directions to get there from here?" He asked her, knowing that they needed to find it for themselves and go check it out before the kids did.

"Oh, it's really easy. You take this road up to Elevator Road. Turn left and go past the high school. There's a town and signs to get there. I think it's like highway seventy-two or something. I don't know." She told them.

"Ashley, let's go." Her father called from the counter.

"Oh, well, I gotta go. See you guys later." She said, waving at them at then bouncing off to go with her dad.

"Wow, looks like somebody has an admirer." Dean teased his brother.

"Shut up, Dean. That wasn't cool." Sam said, shaking his head and sitting down at a table with Dean.

"Seriously though, we need to look into that." Dean said.

"Dean, this is obviously not our thing." Sam said, incredulous that Dean would even think otherwise.

"Dad would look into it." Dean said, knowing that Sam would go along.

"Fine." He said, and they finished the meal in silence.

When they were finished eating, Dean took the road up the way the girl had told them. There was a library in town near where they had been instructed to go, and so they went in to look up any history on the place. There weren't any stories outside of the fire, and it appeared that the building hadn't been there for very long. As a matter of fact, there was very little history to the place. It was a source of revenue at some point, but other than that, nothing. The story about the maid didn't even check out. When the librarian was walking past them again, Sam called to her.

"Excuse me, what can you tell me about the Wagon Wheel? I was told that there had been a suicide there, that one of the maids hung herself, and I'm working on a project for one of my classes, and I'm wondering what you can tell me?" He asked her, figuring there had to be some information that she could give him from what she remembered.

The old librarian laughed heartily, and shook her head. "Oh, no. There was never a suicide there, but all you kids come up here anyway. None of the maids even lived there to have been able to kill herself. They should just tear that place down. I know there's police patrolling the area, but some kid is eventually going to get hurt out there." She said through her laughter. Then, she fixed her eye on Dean. "You let him do this?"

"Yes, ma'am. He's gotta see for himself." Dean said, taking over the role of a way older brother just like he'd adapted the gay partner role in Oklahoma. The woman continued to laugh and shake her head as she walked away from the duo. "Dude, we got nothing. Let's go look at the place, and then get the heck out of here."

Dean grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair as he watched his brother do the same. They had wasted a good two hours, and were likely going to waste another hour going through the building. Sam sighed and followed him out. They got in the car, and took the rest of the directions to the old abandoned building. It was an eyesore. The place was falling down. While it may have been a source of revenue at one point, it now would serve as a deterrent to new businesses.

Dean noticed the cop that the librarian had told them about and parked the Impala a little down the road in some bushes before he and Sam walked to back to the Wagon Wheel.

Sam walked through what used to be a nice resort. Now, the parking lot was a gravel pit and the windows were oddly boarded up. Some of the windows had boards and the other didn't. This must have been where they got the idea of the old maid. Going around to the back of what would have been the motel, there was glass and boards with nails coming through them littering the area. There used to be a swimming pool, but the water had been drained, and weeds were growing up around it. The only entryway he could see to the motel was through a walkway that looked like it could collapse at any minute. He walked down there, careful of where he was going and saw the door wasn't budging.

Dean walked around the other way, noting how many boards were on this building. A lot of kids must have come here, making the owner's overly cautious. There were still so many things these kids could hurt themselves on. He saw his brother trying to break into the building and brought his hatchet over. After a few minutes of pounding on the door, they were in. The two of them walked down the hall, careful of any sinkholes that the fire may have caused. The halls looked like they were completely charred, and they looked into the rooms. Everything was still made up, but it was charred. They got to one room, and could see the parking lot from where they stood. The wall was painted red with graffiti, and Dean snickered. "Guess this is the maid's room." He said, noting that if someone had lifted the girl's slender 5'2" frame up to the window, she would have seen blood at night. The room did look a little less charred than the other rooms though. Walking down the hallway a little further, he saw that most of the rooms in this part were a little less charred. The building would have been burnt down when she was still in elementary school, and so she wouldn't know that the firefighters had put the fire out before it had a chance to get to this part.

Sam finished looking at the hallway, and decided to go back to the entrance. They walked over to the other part, what looked like a rec center. The lower floor was all boarded up, but there was a staircase leading up. He went to the top, but didn't see where there had been an entrance. So, despite his best instincts, he left the staircase and got on top of the roof. The thing wasn't sturdy at all, and so he carefully made it across, wary of where he was stepping. Once he got to the windows that he had remembered from their view on the ground, he noticed they were littered with broken glass. He took off his shirt, and used it as a shield against the glass, lifting himself into the window. It had been a nice restaurant, but the area was dirty now, littered with spiderwebs and he heard the scurrying of rats.

"Dean, we have to stop those kids from coming in here. It's not safe." Sam said, as they walked back to the car.

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Dean asked, showing Sam that he didn't care. This wasn't their kind of thing and he would much rather be sleeping right now.

"I don't know. I just know they're going to get hurt if we don't do something." Sam fixed his brother with a glare.

Dean sighed. "Sam, the police already know about this place. There's not much more we can do." He paused a moment when he saw his brother's bad mood hadn't ended. "Fine, we could maybe pull a prank on them. Set it up to scare the shit out of them."

The idea actually sounded good to him, anyway. These were the kids that had made fun of him in high school, that thought they knew everything. He smiled, getting excited. "I could crawl inside that window you went in, duck down way low and jump out at them. That oughta make them have a heart attack. Then, you could maybe go in that hotel, and run up and down the hall with a flashlight and hit the walls. We could set up a radio with...oh, my Pink Floyd. "Dark Side of the Moon." This could be fun." Dean said, getting excited about the plan that Sam had put into his head by pure default.

"Sounds good." Sam said, as he watched how excited Dean was getting. It was four in the afternoon right now, and so Dean estimated that they had a little bit of time until the kids got there. He started up the car and went to go find a hotel for them to stay at. Down the road a little they found the Riverside Motel. Dean paid the clerk and then they went to lay down and sleep for a little bit.

(Space)

Sam and Dean were in position when they heard the car rumble up to the building. Once again, they had the Impala stashed away where it couldn't be found. They listened as the kids came up to the house, two girls and four guys. The girls looked like they were really scared because they could kind of hear the noises Sam was making. Being macho men, the guys told them it wasn't anything, the wind maybe, and proceeded to make their way towards the restaurant. Dean heard them coming, knew they would be there in a few seconds. The acoustics in this place were really good; it was like having sonar. So awesome! So, when a male voice told a girl named Katie to get up on his hand and crawl into the building, he was ready. His heart fluttered with anticipation, and he smirked. This was gonna be fun. As she came through the window, Dean jumped up.

The girl jumped back out, and flew back on the roof, screaming and trying to get away. Her screams pierced the night, and Dean let out a good sized laugh, happy to see that their joke had worked. He listened as the group of kids ran around the roof and down the metal stairs, to their car. The engine purred to life, and the kids were gone.

"Okay, Sam. You can come out now." He called, and waited for his brother to come out of the building.

"That was quick." He commented.

"Yeah, I bet they don't come out here again." Dean called, the laughter not leaving his voice. Sure, it wasn't how he would have chosen to spend his day off, but it was so worth it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please feel free to review with constructive criticism, praise, or any questions. I know this is a one-shot, but I will try my best to answer any questions. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
